1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever operating mechanism for applying air-pressure to hot pots for discharging the liquid inside the hot pot to the outside as a result of the lever operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a lever operating mechanism for a hot pot such as a vacuum bottle or flask utilizing air pressure has a lever inside a lid for compressing a bellows pump contained within the lid (hereinafter called the "inside lever"), an operating lever for operating this inside lever from outside of the lid, and an arm inside the lid for transmitting the operating condition of this operating lever to the inside lever, the base end sides of the inside lever are and the operating lever rotatably pivoted to a mount frame fixed to the rear end of the lid, and the base end side of the arm is rotatably pivoted to the vicinity of the lever center so that the liquid inside the inner container can be discharged to the outside through a liquid discharge passage with pressurized air from the bellows pump by the operation of the operating lever.
However, in a lever operating mechanism of this kind of conventional air-pressure utilizing hot pots, this lever operating mechanism is so complicated that it is difficult to smoothly raise and collapse the lever and maintain the lever in a raised and collapsed condition, resulting in problems of poor operability, complicated construction, maloperation, and unsatisfactory discharge.